<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Table 3 by ShinyHappyGoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887517">[Podfic] Table 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth'>ShinyHappyGoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Background Aziraphale/Crowley, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Ficlet, Gen, I Guess It's Technically Canon Compliant, I Mean You Can't Prove It Didn't Happen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new waiter at a café with an excellent dessert selection serves a rather odd couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prolix Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Table 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283319">Table 3</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth">ShinyHappyGoth</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the show, we only ever see Aziraphale finishing up his food while Crowley sits there with a cup of coffee/tea in front of him. The fandom has largely taken this to mean that Crowley doesn't enjoy eating, or at least not as much as Aziraphale, although this certainly isn't the case in the book. A friend of mine has proposed an alternative explanation.</p><p>Britpicking and name suggestions by trace_of_scarlet. (For those like me who don't know a lot of Polish names, it's spelled Maciej.)</p><p>If the embedded player doesn’t work, try <a href="https://soundcloud.com/valerie-kaplan/table-3">the SoundCloud link</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>